


Issues with Transport

by Specter4



Series: The Gears Shift In Place [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014), Transformers Prime
Genre: Funny Arguments, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter4/pseuds/Specter4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is still pissed at Cabe. With a ground bridge malfunction, can their day get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues with Transport

Ratchet was working on the ground bridge when the com started crackling. A horrible static filling the room. Grumbling he stood up, and walked over. “Why? Just why? Every time I start working on the ground bridge something else breaks.” As he pulled out tools to fix it the static stopped; being replaced by the voice of a rather familiar homeland agent.

“Ratchet? I can’t tell if this is working. Hello?” pinching his nose plate the medic responded.

“Yes it’s working Cabe what do you want?”

“Could you send me a bridge? I need to talk to you; I’m in the usual alley.” He waited about 10 minutes before the portal appeared. “Thanks, I thought you weren’t going to send one for a minute.”

“I wasn’t”

“Are you still mad about the broken thing? I told you I didn’t know you weren’t Happy’s invention! Why can’t you let it go?” he jumped back when Ratchet spun around to face him.

“That doesn’t make it better! That means that you thought I was malfunctioning.”

“Ratchet you are grouchy and rude. The others are friendlier, and you were and still are, downright hostile toward us.” Ratchet stood up effectively making Cabe feel small, but the he kept going. “And maybe if you acted a bit less like you had a stick up your tailpipe then people would be less incline to insult you” The medic took a breath and walked over to his toolbox his grip tightening on his wrench. “Maybe you should try reprogramming see if you can be more human” the minute the words left his mouth Cabe regretted it. Ratchet stopped and looked at him; raising the tool above his head as if to smash the smaller man. He swung, and Cabe shut his eyes expecting to die, but Ratchet had pulled his swing, instead throwing the wrench across the room; hitting the ground bridge console. Cursing the medic rushed over to assess the damage; while Cabe made sure he was still intact.

“Dam it! No, no, no!” Ratchet was frantically typing.

“What?”

“When the wrench hit it, it triggered a bridge. With the problems I was trying to fix, if I can’t stop it this will be very very bad.”

“what will be very bad?” as if to answer his question the ground bridge opened; it’s usual calm green swirls were replaced with an angry whirlpool of movement. Cabe found himself being pulled toward it “Ratchet! What’s going on?” he grabbed onto the bot’s foot.

“It’s malfunctioning.”

“Can you stop it?” before Ratchet could answer he slipped and he lost his footing; sending them both into the vortex. As the 2 entered it closed leaving no evidence of what took them and no way for the others to find them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Wheeljack, return to base. There is a sand storm coming in from the west.” Optimus was calling in all of team Prime, the storm was a category 5. A storm that strong was dangerous to even the Autobots; the small dust particles worming their way under the outer armor, and cutting into the sensitive protoform beneath.

“Copy that, I’ll be back in a few.” A few minutes later Wheeljack drove in shaking off small amounts of sand. “Seem it started a bit earlier than you thought; I’ve got sand under my armor, and it’s itchin like a….”

“Wheeljack please refrain from cussing Miko came in with Bulkhead, and will be staying with us for the duration of the storm.”

“Right gotcha, now where’s the hose?”

“Hey Optimus where’s Docbot? We got here and looked for him I can’t find him; have you seen him?” the Prime shook his helm.

“I’m afraid not Miko, and it worries me; I will go and check his berth room.” She nodded and wandered over to Bulkhead. Optimus walked the short distance to the room he entered the pin and the door retracted. There was no sign of the medic.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As he was drug into the torrent Cabe was overcome by a wave of nausea then dizziness, shortly followed by a sharp pain in his head then darkness. He was then woken by a bird cry. Sitting up he realized that he was no longer in the silo, but rather in a dense rainforest. “Where the hell are we? And why does my head hurt?”

“For the first question I have absolutely no idea, and the coms are out. The second your head hurts because when we were sucked into the ground bridge I grabbed you to try and protect you somewhat, but I think I might have hit you because when I opened my hands you were unconscious.” Cabe nodded.

“Then we should try to move north; if we are in a rainforest then we would be south of our base, though that’s assuming that we are even on the same continent. Can you tell what way is north?”

“How would I know where north is?”

“Well you are a computer”

“Once again I say WE ARE NOT MACHINES!!!!!”

“Alright I get it you’re not a machine, how about you choose the direction then?”Ratchet huffed and pointed in the direction of the setting sun.

“That way then”

“Ok then lead the way, if anything decides I look tasty it has to go past you first.”

“And why is that good?”

“Because it’s flesh and blood against metal, and frankly I think you can hold your own against a panther the size of your foot”

“Good point” they started off into the jungle walking until the sun was fully down “Do you want to rest?”

“No, I’m good but could you turn on your headlights I can’t see a damn thing.” The medic nodded then realizing that Cabe could see literally nothing he turned on the lights. “Thanks”

“You’re welcome Cabe stop; you need to rest.”

“No I’m fine really”

“I may not be human, but I can tell that you are not doing well.” He slid open the panel on his arm and scanned Cabe “Your heart rates through the roof, your breathing is ragged, and you’re sweating profusely. Stop I’ll find some water for you.”

“Ratchet I’m fine really.”

“Shut it and take out your gun there are carnivores around, and I would rather not be responsible for you being food.”

“So good to know you care” The medic gave a curt laugh and walked off into the black leaving Cabe to his own devises. He found water a short walk away, a large river about 6 miles wide; he reached into the pack he carried on his back grabbed an energon container and filled it. When he got back Cabe was leaning against a tree gun in hand.

“Here it’s a bit big but if you stand on that rock you can scoop some out with your hands. Do you know of any rivers that are about 6 miles across?” The smaller man looked up from the water.

“Yeah sounds like we could be in the Amazon.”

“Oh. Is that good?”

“Not really, the Amazon River basin is thousands of miles long; we could be 3 or 3,000 miles from the nearest civilized area.”

“No that is most definitely not good.”

“Yup, in the words of Happy Quinn Not good.” Straightening up he stretched “Here I’ve had enough to drink and thank you.” Ratchet nodded and put the container back in his pack.

“Shall we go then? Follow the river?”

“Yeah that’s our best choice, that way I don’t have to worry about running out of water, and we have a sense of direction.” Ratchet set his hand down on the ground “What are you doing?”

“Cabe you can barely keep up with me, it makes more sense for me to carry you than for me to slow down to your pace.” He sighed and climbed on.

“Fine but if you tell anyone I will shoot you… that’s really not much of a threat is it?”

“Not really but feel free to try.” He set Cabe on his shoulder and started following the river, neither noticing the eyes watching them from the other side of the river.


End file.
